cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagero
"Kagero" (かげろう Kagerou, literally "Heat Haze") is a clan from the nation of Dragon Empire, and was one of the first playable clans in the game, introduced in Trial Deck 2: Dragonic Overlord alongside Royal Paladin. In the lore, this clan is the strongest military in all of Planet Cray. Playstyle Kagero's theme of "fire" is prominent in its effects, with a focus on "burning" the opponent's resources. The main way they do this is by retiring the opponent's rear-guards to gain advantages and weaken, or outright ruin, the opponent's battle formation. The "Blaze" keyword, primarily used by the Blademaster archetype, activates if the player has more rear-guards than the opponent. Each military troop within the clan has its own methods of benefiting and using the retiring mechanic. The Overlords add a focus on beatdown tactics by restanding the vanguard after attacking certain units, allowing the player to burn the opponent's field while also gaining more drive checks. Dauntless, like Overlord, also restands, but utilizes the trigger checks gained by restanding to power up the vanguard while also retiring the opponent's rear-guards. The Perdition troop retire rear-guards based on columns, while powering up from these retires. They can also chain retires as well. The Seal Dragons allow the opponent to superior call grade 2 units from the top of the opponent's deck, but in doing so gain power from the opponent having multiple grade 2 units on the field, preventing them from intercepting, and even retiring them. Nouvelle directly penalizes the opponent the most, by preventing them from guarding with certain cards, and even nullifying trigger checks. Background Bombardment Troop "Kagero" It is the land assault troop composed of dragons, dragonoids, and machines modeled after them. The dragons and machines both possess combat strength exceeding that of modern weapons. It is one of the strongest army that has prominent strength to turn cruel operations into reality. The army is centered around flame dragons. ---- What is "Kagero"? ''(Card of the Day 3rd May 2016)'' It is the First Army of "Dragon Empire", and the attack troop led by the flame dragons. The army is composed of warriors centered around flame dragons, dragon knights and dragonmen, and boasts of overwhelming offensive power. It is a leading army of the world, with both power of dragons and technology of humans. Known/Notable Fighters *Kai Toshiki *Mamoru Anjou *Taishi Miwa *Saori Fuchidaka *Harumi Minami *Team Three Blacks Sets containing Kagero cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (10 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (24 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (16 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (22 cards) *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (24 cards) *G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon (11 cards) *G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword (19 cards) *G Booster Set 11: Demonic Advent (24 cards) Extra Booster Sets *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (3 cards) *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (5 cards) *Extra Booster 9: Divine Dragon Progression (35 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 2: Dragonic Overlord (16 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set Red Legend Decks *G Legend Deck 2: The Overlord blaze "Toshiki Kai" (16 Cards) Fighters Collection *Fighters Collection 2013 (3 cards) *Fighters Collection 2014 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (3 cards) Movie Booster Sets *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (14 cards) Races Shared Races *Chimera *Demon *Dragonman *Flame Dragon *Gillman *Golem *High Beast *Human *Noble *Salamander *Tear Dragon *Warbeast *Winged Dragon Themes Archetypes *Blockade *Dauntless *Blademaster *Nouvelle *Overlord Series *Dragon Dancers *Dragon Knights *Flare Troopers Sub-clans *Perdition *Seal Dragon List of Kagero cards Grade 0 *Amber Dragon, Dawn (Flame Dragon) *Blue Ray Dracokid (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Apalala (Critical) (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Deva (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa (Critical) (Dragonman) *Doom Bringer Griffin (High Beast) *Dragon Dancer, Barbara (Heal) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Ekaterina (Draw) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Nilda (Stand) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Therese (Heal) (Human) *Dragon Knight, Jannat (Critical) (Human) *Dragon Knight, Rashid (Critical) (Human) *Dragon Knight, Sadegh (Human) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) (Human) *Dragon Monk, Kikira (Heal) (Human) *Egg Prison Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical) (Demon) *Fire Chase Dragon (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Fire of Determination, Puralis (Stand) (Salamander) *Flame of Rest, Geara (Draw) (Salamander) *Flame Seed Salamander (Stand) (Salamander) *Gattling Claw Dragon (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Inspire Yell Dragon (Stand) (Flame Dragon) *Kenren Master, Gojo (Draw) (Gillman) *Lizard Attacker, Conroe (Dragonman) *Lizard Hero, Undeux (Dragonman) *Lizard Runner, Nafd (Stand) (Dragonman) *Lizard Runner, Undeux (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Conroe (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Fargo (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Ganlu (Stand) (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Goraha (Critical) (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Veira (Stand) (Dragonman) *Magnum Shot Dracokid (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Mother Orb Dragon (Heal) (Flame Dragon) *Muzzle Flash Dragon (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Cleric, Hakkai (Stand) (Warbeast) *Perdition Dancer, Agafia (Heal) (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sahar (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Tovare (Critical) (Human) *Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Glutton Dracokid (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Sprite, Flarelooper (Draw) (Salamander) *Perdition Sprite, Kurdalaegon (Stand) (Salamander) *Positive Dracokid (Heal) (Flame Dragon) *Red Gem Carbuncle (Draw) (High Beast) *Red Pulse Dracokid (Flame Dragon) *Sanzou Master, Genjo (Heal) (Human) *Seal Dragon, Artpique (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Biella (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Dobby (Stand) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Shirting (Heal) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Tarpaulin Dracokid (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Terrycloth (Flame Dragon) *Seiten Master, Goku (Critical) (Warbeast) *Serrated Dracokid (Flame Dragon) *Spiritburn Dragon (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Tenpou Master, Hakkai (Critical) (Warbeast) *Treasure Hunt Dracokid (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Flee (Stand) (Winged Dragon) *Wyvernkid, Deidda (Winged Dragon) *Wyvernkid, Ragla (Winged Dragon) Grade 1 *Amber Dragon, Daylight (Flame Dragon) *Breath of Origin, Rolamandri (Salamander) *Calamity Tower Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Sagara (Dragonman) *Diable Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dragon Dancer, Karin (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Marcel (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Maria (Human) *Dragon Knight, Akram (Human) *Dragon Knight, Ashgar (Human) *Dragon Knight, Fallel (Human) *Dragon Knight, Gimel (Human) *Dragon Knight, Mafdi (Human) *Dragon Knight, Mahmit (Human) *Dragon Knight, Monireth (Human) *Dragon Knight, Nadel (Human) *Dragon Knight, Razer (Human) *Dragon Knight, Roia (Human) *Dragon Knight, Tahir(Human) *Dragon Monk, Gojo (Gillman) *Dragon Monk Gyokuryu (Human) *Dragon Monk, Shinsen (Human) *Dragon Partner, Monica (Human) *Dragonic Gaias (Tear Dragon) *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Demon) *Embodiment of Perdition, Majid (Demon) *Energy Flame, Aethonic (Salamander) *Escort Dragon Attendant, Reas (Human) *Eternal Bringer Griffin (Chimera) *Explosive Claw Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Flame of Hope, Aermo (Salamander) *Flame of Promise, Aermo (Salamander) *Flame of Tranquility, Aermo (Salamander) *Flare Trooper, Dumjid (Flame Dragon) *Follower, Reas (Human) *Grapeshot Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Guard Griffin (Chimera) *Heatnail Salamander (Salamander) *Iron Tail Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lava Flow Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lizard General, Conroe (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Bellog (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Grom (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Raopia (Dragonman) *Nouvelleroman Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Battler, Maleikoh (Dragonman) *Perdition Battler, Maleisei (Dragonman) *Perdition Dancer, Anna (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sattar (Human) *Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Wyvern, Grue (Winged Dragon) *Perdition Wyvern, Zekar (Winged Dragon) *Protect Orb Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave (Winged Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Birdseye (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Chambray (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Doskin (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Flannel (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Gariserge (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Kersey (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Rinocross (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon Prison Guard, Atar (Salamander) *Seal Dragon Sprite, Mulciber (Salamander) *Spear of the Flame Dragon, Tahr (Demon) *Violence Horn Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Volcano Gale Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Guard, Barri (Dragonman) *Wyvern Strike, Garan (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Jarran (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Amber Dragon, Dusk (Flame Dragon) *Apex Dragon Mage, Kinnara (Dragonman) *Armor of the Flame Dragon, Bahr (Demon) *Blazing Core Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Bellicosity Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Berserk Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Berserk Lord Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Breath of Demise, Vulcan (Salamander) *Burning Horn Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Chain-attack Sutherland (Human) *Cross Shot, Garp (Human) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Kumbhanda (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Putana (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kongara (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Taksaka (Dragonman) *Dominate Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dragon Armored Knight (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Arabella (Human) *Dragon Knight, Aleph (Human) *Dragon Knight, Berger (Human) *Dragon Knight, Dalette (Human) *Dragon Knight, Imahd (Human) *Dragon Knight, Jabad (Human) *Dragon Knight, Lotf (Human) *Dragon Knight, Mbudi (Human) *Dragon Knight, Nadim (Human) *Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Human) *Dragon Knight, Neshat (Human) *Dragon Knight, Razer (Human) *Dragon Knight, Rulen (Human) *Dragon Knight, Shakur (Human) *Dragon Knight, Tanaz (Human) *Dragonic Burnout (Flame Dragon) *Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Human) *Embodiment of Perdition, Sahr (Demon) *Endless Flare Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Flame Edge Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Genie Soldat (Golem) *Hellfire Seal Dragon Knight (Demon) *Hulkroar Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Jade Nail Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lava Arm Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lizard Soldier, Barja (Flame Dragon) *Nouvellecritic Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Berserker, Manasa (Dragonman) *Perdition Berserker, Preta (Dragonman) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Ilham (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Nazel (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sabha (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Tarayev (Human) *Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Mage, Asticah (Dragonman) *Perdition Wyvern, Boom (Winged Dragon) *Prowling Dragon, Striken (Winged Dragon) *Radiant Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Barathea (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Corduroy (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Grograin (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Jacquard (Flame Dragon) *Twilight Arrow Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wall Ravage Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Doha (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Gyuntulu (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Heineger (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Jiet (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Tejas (Winged Dragon) Grade 3 *Amber Dragon, Eclipse (Flame Dragon) *Amber Dragon, Midnight (Flame Dragon) *Beikin Grim Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Blast Bulk Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Blazing Flare Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Chain Blast Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Crested Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Cruel Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse" (Flame Dragon) *Dauntless Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandharva (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Houkenyasha (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (Dragonman) *Double Perish Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dragon Fang Chain-shots, Sutherland (Human) *Dragon Knight, Basuit (Human) *Dragon Knight, Jaral (Human) *Dragon Knight, Morteza (Human) *Dragon Knight, Soheil (Human) *Dragon Monk, Goku (Warbeast) *Dragonic Blademaster (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Executioner (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Lawkeeper (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride) (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord "The X" (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord the End (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Vanisher (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Waterfall (Tear Dragon) *Dual Axe Archdragon (Flame Dragon) *Embodiment of Victory, Aleph (Demon) *Exile Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Flame Dance, Agni (Noble) *Flare Whip Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Garnet Dragon, Flash (Flame Dragon) *Graphite Cannon Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno (Flame Dragon) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth (Flame Dragon) *Heroic Saga Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Berserker, Jaratkaru (Dragonman) *Perdition Dancer, Eulalia (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Jamileh (Human) *Perdition Dragon, Break Down Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Claws Vile Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Heat Wing Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Pain Laser Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Vicious Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Blockade (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Georgette (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Seersucker (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Spherical Lord Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Flame Dragon) *Vorpal Cannon Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Vortex Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Galgi (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Jaugo (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Plajuri (Winged Dragon) Grade 4 *Divine Dragon Knight, Abd Salam (G Guard) (Human) *Divine Dragon Knight, Mahmud (Stride) (Human) *Divine Dragon Knight, Mustafa (Stride) (Human) *Divine Dragon Knight, Zahm (Stride) (Human) *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Asyl Orb Dragon (G Guard) (Flame Dragon) *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Irresist Dragon (Stride) (Flame Dragon) *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Root Flare Dragon (Stride) (Flame Dragon) *Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin (G Guard) (Chimera) *Flare Arms, Ziegenburg (Stride) (Flame Dragon) *Helldeity Seal Dragon, Crossorigin (Stride) (Flame Dragon) *Helldeity Seal Dragon, Granitcross (Stride) (Flame Dragon) *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Advance Guard Dragon (G Guard) (Flame Dragon) *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Blazing Burst Dragon (Stride) (Flame Dragon) *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Defeat Flare Dragon (G Guard) (Flame Dragon) *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" (Stride) (Flame Dragon) *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" (Stride) (Flame Dragon) *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Vortex Desire (Stride) (Flame Dragon) *Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L’Express (Stride) (Flame Dragon) *Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague (Normal unit) (Flame Dragon) Trivia *The kanji for Kagero is "陽炎". *As its name reflected, the units use fire-based combat abilities. *Some of the unit names are taken from Chinese novels (in Japanese pronunciations), such as Journey to the West (e.g. Genjo (玄奘 Xuanzang), Goku (悟空 Wukong), Hakkai (八戒 Bajie), Gojo (悟净 Wujing)), and some from Chinese myth, such as Joka (女娲 Nüwa). *Some of the unit names are taken from Hindu myths, such as Deva, Kimnara, Yaksha. Category:Kagero